crashcourseinmagickfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampiric Bureaucracy
Vampire Bureaucracies are one of the methods contemporary Vampires have come to govern their own populations, and to maintain their food supplies against increasing human ingenuity. They seem to be an agricultural society that has begun to farm large urban centers. They have strict feeding regulations for all vampires within their territory, with a class system dictating their level of freedom. This is done through the property that the older members of the Bureaucracy have accrued over their long lives, as well as their established relations with the greater supernatural community, and their resources in the mortal world. The San Francisco Vampire Territory is an example of a Vampiric Bureaucracy. Territories Each Bureaucracy maintains a single territory, often a large city or several smaller cities, which is designating hunting ground. The "nobility" of each territory will be the oldest, most powerful vampires in the area, who over their long unlife, have accrued wealth and property. They use this wealth and resources to control the population beneath them. Primarily this system is justified by virtue of guaranteed anonymity from human authorities. But true protection only exists for the noble families, all other classes are often used as scapegoats, especially with the other supernatural communities that more often than not overlap within the territory. Social Hierarchy Upper Echelon High Council Made up of the Heads of a Clan. There are never more than five in the council, because no more than five noble vampire families can stand to be in such close proximity to each other. Between these five families all property and resources within the territory are owned, and ultimately controlled. The families will have luxurious mansions to suit all of their needs. The size will accommodate the leader of the clan, their immediate entourage, guards, and attendants. They will also have quarters for their personal food supply, and supply for their entire entourage. Influencers This class is immediately beneath the Noble familiies themselves. They maintain the connections with the supernatural community at large, and with the mortal community. They have the connections with those that theyh can purchase property from, or city official that can monitor human populations. Oftentimes club owners will be on a vampire's payroll. As a reward those of this class have very nice homes, where they can bring their own prey. They are allowed to hunt on their own, and can maintain vassals. These vassals are humans that run their daily errands, oftentimes for hope of being rewarded with vampirism. They serve as communication between the Nobility and the lower classes. Middle Class Farmers One of the responsibilities of the Influencers, is to find property that can be used to store humans, before they are distributed among the Feeding Houses that are set up for the everyday vampire. These Farmers are the ones that will actually frequent the clubs and homeless encampments to select individuals to store. Then they are the ones that set up the distribution to the safehouses. The farmers will live within the warehouses or apartment buildings where they store the humans. They are allowed to hunt according to time restrictions imposed by the nobility. But are only selectively allowed to maintain vassals. Safe House Attendants Enforcers Transients/New Vamps/Peasantry Laws Vampire Warfare Relations Psychics Spellcasters Wizards/Alchemists (Magical Academia) Witches Therians Werewolves Elves Dwarves The San Francisco Vampire Territory had some dwarves build tunnels connecting their farming warehouses. Hunters Vampire Hunters are the most common type of hunter there is, even outnumbering Witch Hunters, Werewolf Hunters, and Indiscriminate Hunters. So Bureaucracies tend to maintain a healthy number of new and baby vamps within their territories, just to dangle in front of hunters. Any hunter from a reputable hunter society or family knows that there is a system in place, typically because the greater supernatural community extends far beyond vampires, but getting to them is trouble. Vampire Hunters were a leading cause for creating such systems, especially with today's technology making killing a vampire that much easier. Organized Religion Known Bureaucracies Category:Vampire Territories Category:Supernatural Communities Category:Vampires